Wyznanie
by Sol Angelica z Ludzi Lodu
Summary: Wszyscy wiedzą, że matka Severusa umarła, kiedy młody Snape jeszcze się uczył. A co mogłoby byc w liście pozostawionym synowi? Zajrzyj i przeczytaj. [AU]


**Od autorki: Co by było w liście, który Eileen mogłaby zostawić swemu synowi po swojej śmierci? AU**

**Wyznanie**

Mój jedyny ukochany synku,

zaczynając ten jakże smutny mój pożegnalny list do ciebie, przekazać ci, jak bardzo cię kocham i jak zawsze pragnęłam twego szczęścia. Severusie, synku, jesteś moim oczkiem w głowie. Niestety, nie mieliśmy szczęścia, a zły los nie dopuścił do tego. Nie chciał dać ci szczęścia. A ja tak pragnęłam, Severusie, abyś mógł być naprawdę szczęśliwy. Miałam nadzieję, że nie spotka cię takie dzieciństwo, jakie miałeś. Dzieciństwo z matką, która boi się i ukrywa swoje cierpienie przed obcymi ludźmi, oraz ojcem, który od lat znęca się nad swoją żoną i dzieckiem. Muszę jednak powiedzieć ci, że bardzo się ucieszyłam, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że zaprzyjaźniłeś się z Lily, córką naszych sąsiadów Evansów. Widziałam, jak przyjaźń z nią cię zmieniła. Przestałeś być aż tak wielkim samotnikiem.

Jestem w pełni świadoma, że nigdy nie żywiłeś żadnych ciepłych uczuć do swego ojca. Podobnie było ze mną. Nigdy nie kochałam Tobiasza. Wiedz jednak, że przed laty wcale nie planowałam życia z Tobiaszem Snapem.

I tak doszliśmy do powodu, dlaczego piszę ten pożegnalny list do ciebie. Ciężko wyznawac mi to tobie po tylu latach, wiem też, że może nie wybaczysz mi błędu, który popełniłam w swoim życiu. Dlaczego tak uczyniłam? Teraz nie wiem. Może chciałam, byś nie porównywał czegoś, mogło być, ani tego, czego wcale nie było.

Powiem ci to wprost. Otóż, Tobiasz Snape nie jest i nigdy nie był twoim biologicznym ojcem. Nigdy też nie wzięłam z nim prawdziwego ślubu, bowiem byłam związana wcześniej z kimś całkiem innym.

Zapewne zapytasz się, kto był tym szczęśliwym? Mój ukochany był człowiekiem o niezwykłym charakterze. Żałuj, że nie miałeś szansy go poznać. Był prawdziwym _rycerzem_. Twój ojciec i Tobiasz byli jak biel i czerń, chociaż on sam powiadał, że jest jedynie szary. Był on półkrwi czarodziejem, którego poznałam w Hogwarcie, mój ty Książę.

Mój ukochany dołączył do Slytherinu na swoim siódmym roku. Dziwnie się złożyło, ale wtedy ja też byłam siódmoroczną w tym czasie. Jego urocza owalna twarz, niesforne przydługawe krucze włosy i jasnozielone oczy w kształcie migdałów zawładnęły mną od samego początku, od chwili, kiedy go poznałam. I w taki sposób ja, Eileen Prince, Królowa Lodu z domu Salazara Slytherina, kobieta, która nigdy nie wierzyła w prawdziwe uczucia, w prawdziwą miłość, nareszcie zrozumiałam, jak silne są takie uczucia. Mam nadzieję, że teraz potrafisz zrozumieć, dlaczego tak cierpiałam zmuszona żyć w jednym domu z Tobiaszem.

Abyś łatwiej mógł zrozumieć moją sytuację, opowiem ci, mój synku, jakim człowiekiem był twój biologiczny ojciec. Z jednej strony był samotnikiem, unikał ludzi i krył się przed nimi, a z drugiej potrafił działać jako idealny przywódca i prowodyr różnych działań. Był sumiennym, pracowitym i słownym człowiekiem. Nigdy nie kłamał, chociaż zdarzały się sytuacje, gdy zostawał zmuszony do zatajenia prawdy. Często miałam wrażenie, że czuł się nie na miejscu w Hogwarcie, tym, moim Hogwarcie, chociaż zawsze mówił, że jest to jego jedyny dom, przy czym, nie miałam nigdy pojęcia dlaczego, zawsze podkreślał słowo '_jedyny_'.

Nasze bliskie kontakty ułatwiło nam i utrudniło jednocześnie coś bardzo innego od tego, o czym mógłbyś myśleć, mój synku. Nie wiem, czy wiesz o tym, moje dziecko, ale zawsze na lekcjach siedziałam sama. Nasza klasa miała nieparzystą liczbę osób, więc nie miałam zbytniego wyboru. Wszystko zmieniło się na moim siódmym roku, kiedy z braku dodatkowych osób musiałam siedzieć w jednej ławce i współpracować z moim ukochanym. Było tak na każdych jednych zajęciach, bo dziwnym trafem miał on identyczny plan zajęć, jak ja sama. Nasza współpraca nie była taka łatwa. Ja byłam w nim zakochana bez pamięci, natomiast on mnie ignorował i nie zwracał na mnie żadnej uwagi. Wtedy zrozumiałam, dlaczego zawsze mówiono mi, że miłość potrafi zranić i to naprawdę mocno.

Pamiętam do dziś, jak spoglądałam na niego z miłością i bólem, mając cichą nadzieję, że spojrzy on na mnie z ogromną miłością, jaką czułam do niego. Nie dawałam jednak sobie zbyt wielkich nadziei – nie byłam przecież jakąś piękną i popularną dziewczyną.

Jednak dopiero po kilku tygodniach okazało się, że tak naprawdę on także mnie kocha i za mną szaleje. Tak przynajmniej mówiły mi moje koleżanki z dormitorium. I cóż, po raz pierwszy hogwarckie plotkary miały stuprocentową rację. Kiedy nie spoglądałam na niego podczas lekcji, chcąc się czegoś dowiedzieć, czułam jego wzrok na sobie, jakbym była ważniejsza niż wykładana przez każdego jednego z profesorów lekcja. Wyczuwało się to, bowiem wzrok jego palił mnie bez reszty. Wiedziałam jedno, nie ukryłabym się przed nim.

Na Halloween tamtego roku byliśmy już razem, bo on odważył się zaprosić mnie na randkę do Hogsmeade i wyrazić mi swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Ja będąc naprawdę szczęśliwa tamtego dnia z powodu słów mojej miłości, z całego serca się zgodziłam i, zaskakując tym mego ukochanego, wyraziłam mu swe gorące uczucia. W następnej chwili myślałam, że ziemia stała się niebem, bowiem on mnie pocałował. Był to mój pierwszy pocałunek w życiu.

Od tamtego dnia staliśmy się całkowicie nierozłączni. W pokoju wspólnym, w bibliotece, na lekcjach czy na posiłkach zawsze siadaliśmy obok siebie, chcąc oczywiście zaznaczyć, że należymy do siebie.

Na Boże Narodzenie, które spędziliśmy razem we dwoje w Hogwarcie, mój ukochany klęknął przede mną na Wieży Astronomicznej i zapytał mnie o rękę. A ja powiedziałam mu '_Tak_'. Byłam wtedy taka szczęśliwa, jaka szkoda, że nasze szczęście nie mogło trwać wiecznie.

Do końca roku szkolnego byliśmy szczęśliwi. Nie przeszkadzało nam, że musimy się uczyć do Owutemów, że czekają nas najważniejsze egzaminy w szkole. Liczyło się tylko to, że mogliśmy być razem.

Kilka tygodni po ukończeniu roku szkolnego pobraliśmy się, wiążąc się przysięgą małżeńską czarodziejów. Nie minęło jednak parę dni, a zorientowałam się, że jestem z nim w ciąży. Ty byłeś właśnie tym dzieckiem, którego wtedy oczekiwałam.

Nie minęło kilka tygodni, jak znalazłam mego męża martwego. Okazało się, że został zamordowany. Dopiero niedawno odkryłam, że mordercą był facet, który miał nadzieję, że po śmierci mego męża ożenię się z nim. Ja jednak odrzuciłam go już w Hogwarcie – ważniejszy był dla mnie mój mąż niż ten morderca.

Dziś już sama nie wiem naprawdę, ile łez wtedy wylałam i ile wycierpiałam. Jednak w dniu, kiedy składałam mego męża do grobu w Dolinie Godryka, tam, gdzie pragnął zostać pochowany, nie wylałam żadnej łzy. Pozostałam twarda, wiedząc, że życie kobiety-wdowy, mimo że szanowanej przez ludzi, nie jest wcale takie łatwe.

Tuż po tym, jak pochowałam mego męża, Tobiasz Snape, mugol z sąsiedniej wioski, zdołał mnie przekonać, bym z nim zamieszkała. Obiecywał, że będzie dobrym ojcem dla mego nienarodzonego jeszcze syna. Wtedy wierzyłam jeszcze wtedy w dobroć ludzi. Zgodziłam się z nim zamieszkać, bo chciałam, by mój syn miał ojca. Niestety, Tobiasz po twoich narodzinach okazał się być potworem i teraz widzę, jaki błąd popełniłam. W ciągu reszty mego życia nie popełniłam większego błędu.

Dzisiaj mam już dość takiego życia. Moje cierpienie nareszcie dobiegnie końca, mój ty jedyny synku. Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie znienawidzisz za to, że zostawiam cię samego. Nareszcie połączę się z twoim prawdziwym ojcem i moją jedyną miłością.

Otóż, kończąc ten ostatni list, powinnam jeszcze przekazać ci nazwisko twego biologicznego ojca.

Był nim Harold James Potter, ostatni z rodu Potterów, syn Lilianne i Jamesa Harolda Potterów.

Do zobaczenia w innym świecie, mój synu,

Twa kochająca aż po grób matka, Eileen Prince-Potter


End file.
